Hoodlum
by Echokid14
Summary: It was just an normal day like any other in the WWE or at least it was supposed to be but when news reports of random people attacking others viciously it turns out that this so called normal day turns into a complete nightmare.
1. The begining intro

**title:** hoodlum

**rating: M**

**Disclamier: **I Don't own any of them except Eilliot and Shadow That's it (and I won't share them!!!) and I don't own WWE

**summary:**It was just an normal day like any other in the WWE or at least it was supposed to be but when news reports of random people attacking others viciously it turns out that this so called normal day turns into a complete nightmare.

**pairing: candice/oc jeff/oc john/ashley**

**Author's note: here it is I've actually spent a long time working on this series and have up to chap 4 written down so plz reveiw **

* * *

_Why?....Why? do I feel this... this dread? This sudden ominous feeling?I have absolutely no reason to feel like this_ Eilliot thought. Eilliot led a perfectly happy life, she was succesful in her career as a WWE diva in fact this exact night she retained her title from her opponet Beth and was at a local bar at the town she was in to celebrate."Here baby" A brunette haired woman said to Eilliot placing a glass of sprite in front of her and taking a seat in the booth beside her putting her own drink down as she did so."thanks babe" Eilliot replied. This woman was another reason Eilliot led a happy life. This woman was her dreamgirl Candice michelle and her loving girlfriend of three years, just recently becoming loving fiance and Eilliot truly with all her heart loved her. Their being together was enough for Eilliot to make life perfect.

But even though she knew this she still was having a very strong dreadful feeling."Hey you ok Eillie?"Candice asked concerned with her girl's 'd been like this since before her match and even had been happy she won, but at the same time it seemed a little forced and she had'nt said a word since leaving their house."Yeah....just tired" Eilliot muttered. "Ok....you sure" Candice asked placing her hand on Eilliot's rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb."Yeah babe I'm fine..."Eilliot replied. "So do you know when Shadow and Jeff are going to get here?"Eilliot to change the subject."Yeah they called and they'd be here in 20 minutes" Candice informed. Just then "What love is" Candice's text tone went took out her cellphone and read the message."Hey it's Mickie and Melina they're out front right now.I'm going to go get them ok"Candice said."kay" was Eilliot's watched as candice exited the bar.

Just then something on the overhead TV caught her attention. It was a news report,Even though she never really watched the news something about this report seemed to grab her undivided attention.

"Hello I'm Karen Storm, with tonight's breaking hoodlum attacks."she continued with "These reports of attacks have been coming in since last attacks themselves have been consist of attacks have been reported of happening at night around parks,certain parts of the city and local bars." _Great....just great....just what I need to hear right now_ Eilliot thought. _Wait did she say Hoodlum?.......hoodlum....hoodlum...where have I heard that word before?_ She continued was at that moment that something that was deep,deep down in Eilliot's self concious awoke and rose for the first time in a long time in the form of fear.

It was as if someone had put a gun to her head and said "I'm going to kill you".Eilliot's inhales came in at a slow steady pace as did her exhales almost as if she were bracing herself for unconciously gripped the table and was squezzing so hard her knucles turned white,She also began to tremble but it was ever so slight that the only way to notice was if you were sitting right next to eyes themselves were locked to the booth in front of them holding a look of fear and another emotion that can't quite be described altogether was in some sort of atmosphere around her held the feeling of a young scared solider who was sitting in the calm before the sat there in this state for about five minutes.

Untill Candice,Melina,and Mickie at first the three women did'nt notice just sat down still absorbed in and laughing at a joke mickie had soon as they were seated however they noticed the immediant change in mood upon noticing Eilliot."Eilliot?" Candice called a little recieved no response from Eilliot."Eilliot" Candice repeated a little no response."EILLIOT!!!"Candice snapped her head in Candice's direction with "Woah!" as her was clearly startled."Are you ok?"Mickie asked her gaze locked on the raven haired woman in front of her"w..What?"Eilliot asked spasticly. "Are you ok?"Mickie repeated emphasing on ok."Yeah...yeah...I'm fine"Eilliot replied timidly while unclenching her hands from the studied the shorter woman noticing she was slightly shaking."Eillie baby your shaking"Candice stated embraced the younger woman with a tight hug."What's wrong?"Candice she was definately worried about her fiance."Nothing I'm fine.....I was just thinking really hard is all"Came the carmel toned woman's response. _Lie! she'll never buy that and you know that _Eilliot's mind informed knowingly."ok.."Candice replied releasing her hug._Yeah not buying that one _the older woman thought."I'm fine don't worry"Eilliot stating mustering up as much conviction as she could carry in her tone.

"Hey!! What's up?"Shadow called out from across the bar walking up to the table with her fiance Jeff in arm."Hey not much"Eilliot replied genuninely happy to see her best friend of twelve years."How's it feel to still be the reigning champ?"Shadow asked as she and jeff scooted in on Mickie and Melina's side."Pretty good"Eilliot said."So how are you two dong?"shadow questioned in the direction of Mel and Mickie."Good"Melina answered."Our three year anniversery is next month"She added."That's cool"Shadow replied with a nod."And how's the candy lady and her puppy dog?"shadow questioned in Candice and Ell's direction.

Candice was the candy lady beacuse when they first started dating that's what Ell would call with Ell she has a few K-9 man's best friend traits, so she's always been known as the after their second year of dating shadow started saying that Ell was Candice's puppy then their nicknames have stuck."I'm fine but Eille's acting odd"Candice informed.

"hmm that so?"Shadow asked rasing a curious eyebrow."It's nothing really"Eilliot stated assuringly trying to avoid the subject.

Befored Shadow could get out a response "Yo! The Champ is here!!"was shouted out by none other than John in the door folowed by his busty girlfriend Ashley Massaro._Good timming John_ Eilliot thought as John and Ashley scooted in on her side."You were great in your match tonight"John stated enthusicastly "Thanks"Eilliot replied the waiter came up and asked if they needed anything."Yeah a round of beer for everyone my treat"Shadow said at the table responded with cheers and claps at her generous the drinks arrived, the converstaion drifted to Shadow's wedding.

They had already picked the month, it was going to be in planed on having a beach wedding.

"So who are the bridesmaids?"Ashley inquired."I have'nt picked any yet.I'm still trying to narrow it down"Shadow replied."But Ell's definately the maid of honor"Shadow added. "Wow that's cool"Ashley said.

The conversation drifted from a broad range of topis untill it began to get late."What time is it?"Ashley questioned while resting her head on john's shoulder."Uh...it's like almost two"Jeff answered wtih a yawn."Yo it's getting late let's call it a night"Shadow said."Ok I'm fine with that"Eilliot agreed feeling sleepy."Let's hang out tommorow"Ashley suggested."Ok,what hotel are you guys staying at?"Candice asked.

"We're all ataying at the Hillton off Lincon rd"Jeff infromed."Oh! I know where that is,it's twenty minutes away from our house"Candice stated."Ok then we'll all chill at your place tommorw"Jeff planing the next day's event's every one got up and exchanged their goodbye got into their vehicles and headed getting inside her home Eilliot collasped on the couch while Candcie shut and locked the door."Tired?"Candice asked as she put her purse on the counter."A little..."was Eilliot's muffled was down face first in a pillow.

"Come on babe we'll take a shower and go to bed,k?"Candice at the entrance to their room."ok I'm coming"Eilliot replied getting up.

* * *

**well folks there you have all the gears set into 2 will be up as soon as possible thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed it.**

**also incase Ashleymassarophan1 did not get the message that's posted on my profile thank you for reviewing and feel free to request from me I'd be glad to write for you. and that goes for anyone else who reviews my works thnx.**

**Echokid14**


	2. The next day

**title:** Hoodlum

**rating:M**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything or anyone I don't own WWE I do own Shadow and Eilliot **(And still won't share them)**

**summary:**It was just an normal day like any other in the WWE or at least it was supposed to be but when news reports of random people attacking others viciously it turns out that this so called normal day turns into a complete nightmare.

**pairing: candice/oc jeff/oc john/ashley**

**Author's note: ok so I decided I post the second chap too beacuse it's going to be a minute before three is up but not to worry I have up to chap 5 written and they all will be posted.**

* * *

The rays of sun came in from the blinds in little beams of beam had managed to hit Shadow right in the eyes causing her to stir."Ugh...hmm...ehh"shadow groaned rolling over ontop of they got to the hotel the night before the first thing they did as soon as they got in the door was head straight to rolled over once again trying to get comfortable and let sleep take over her,but it seemed to be in could not get back to her moving about had woke Jeff."Ehh...What's wrong babe?"Jeff asked groggily feeling shadow sit up."The sun woke me up is all"the blonde responded checked the time on her was 11:30AM. _I can't get back to sleep guess I'll just watch TV_ Shadow thought her inner voice sounding drowsy. She hit the power button on the remote and tossed it somewhere near Jeff.

"The reports of what has been deemed "Hoodlum attacks" are coming in at an all time high,over twenty five attacks were reported last night and are still coming in at an rapid rate"Informed Karen Storm's voice from the TV."What the fuck?....hoodlums?"Shadow said confused aloud.

"But what is most alarming is the symptoms victims suffered after the attacks....".

Click off went the Tv and Shadow was left staring at a black blank quickly turned around and found the cause of the TV turning off. Jeff was sitting up holding the remote in his hand."Hey that looked important!!"Shadow exclaimed making a grab for the pulled away faster than she grabbed and held it away from her."No it looked like it was a downer"Jeff replied defiantly."You always say that everytime the news is on"Shadow retorted while attempting another grab for the remote.

Jeff once again kept it out of her reach,at this point she tackled him and they ended up rolling around ontop of each other in a playful manner for the remote. This went on for about fifteen minutes untill "Rockstar" by Prima J Shadow's text tone went off.

At that particular moment Jeff was dominating ontop."Hey get off a second I gotta get that"Shadow 's reply was getting checked her phone and texted back,after she'd sent her message she looked up from her phone and said "Hey candice just texted me her and Ell's address they wants to come over around 3:00PM"."Ok,then let's go take a shower"Jeff said trying to lead her to the bathroom."Jeff no...If we do it together we'll never get there on time"Shadow stated with a slight smirk."Now why something like that?,all I'm saying is we should take an innocent shower"Jeff stated grinning."Oh.....whatever"Shadow scoffed now full in well that what he was implying was not "innocent" as he put."Ok let's go"Shadow Jeff lead her to the shower.

Now what Jeff and Shadow do in this shower is to remain unknown,for the safety of all readers young and old.

But for those of you who need confirmation, yes they had relations of the sexual sort.

2:45PM

"Hey did you text everyone our address?"Ell asked as she got comfy on her black leather sofa."Yeah I texted everyone,but Mickie and Mel had to cancel they something had come up"Candice informed from the kitchen while preparing lunch."Yeah I'm sure something came up alright"Eilliot said to herself was no secret that mickie believed in morning, afternoon,evening,night, or hell anytime mel was always more than happy to help her out with,usually causing the couple to be late or cancel appointments.

At 2:56PM the doorbell rang."I got it"The shorter girl said. She answered the door and greeted Jeff and Shadow.

After the customary hellos were exchanged they spent the next ten minutes playing shadow's all time favorite card game ERS and for those who are not educated on the acronym that means Egyptian Rat for those who are still confsed think of war mixed with anyway after ten minutes the doorbell rang."I'll get it this time"Candice answers the door and finds John and Ashley outside."Have trouble finding the place?"Ell asked as they entered."No, actually some crazy guy jumped out infront of our car"John explained taking a seat at the dinning room table. Shadow dealed him in for the next ERS round."A crazy guy?"Shadow questioned rasing a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah, he looked like some deranged hobo or something"Ashley informed."ok lunch is ready"Candice announced from the kitchen.

"Cool what are we having?"Jeff asked. "Cheese burgers with fries"Candice answered setting the tray with food in the middle of the table."Sweet fries!!"Eilliot more than enough on her plate."You and your french fries Ell"Shadow said with a chuckle."Hey it's no worse than you with your barbeque suace!"Eilliot replied with a mouth full of laughed at that everyone knew just how notorious each girl was with their food or condimint of choice.

After lunch everyone decided tonight would be a quiet night would all watch a couple movies and call it a night."How about the ugly truth?"Candice suggested."Uh.....how about no"Jeff said. "Hey guys let's watch the texas chainsaw massacre"Shadow said a bit excited."Cool I'm down with that!"Ell agreed."No way that movie is too creepy"Ashley said.

"Let's watch Saving Private Ryan"John agreed.

Everyone got comfotable on the couchs and the movie began.

* * *

**ok so there you have the second chap in hoodlum the third chap will be up as soon as possible I promise and it will be much much reveiw and thank you for reading**

**Echokid14**


	3. Let the nightmare begin Beatle juice,Be

**title:** Hoodlum

**rating:M**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything or anyone I don't own WWE I do own Shadow and Eilliot **(And still won't share them)**

**summary:**It was just an normal day like any other in the WWE or at least it was supposed to be but when news reports of random people attacking others viciously it turns out that this so called normal day turns into a complete nightmare.

**pairing: Candice/oc Jeff/oc john/Ashley**

**ok so here's chapter 3 of the hoodlum series. If you don't know by now I love zombies and actually do fear the zombie apocalypse. So one day I sat down and just had this vision of the WWE superstars in the zombie apocaylpse. This is realy my first attempt at something like this so if you see any areas that I need imporovement please don't hesitate to reveiw, message or email me with critism I really do want to improve as a writer. **

* * *

Eilliot had seen the movie saving private ryan at least a half a dozen times and within the first 15 minutes she dozed off into a deep sleep her head resting on Candcie's shoulder.

Two hours and about thirty minutes the movie was over.

"Wow that was a pretty good movie"Shadow stated. It was her first time seeing the movie. "Yeah it was'nt bad" Ashley said.

"Ok let's watch troy" Shadow said. While popping in the movie. She only got a groan of protest from jeff who'd seen the movie 27...errr 28 times courtesy of Shadow.

Three hours later the movie was over and everyone was considering on going out to eat.

"Let's go to Olive garden" Candice suggested.

"I don't know, I'm feeling like the Outback right now" John stated

"No way the only reason you want to go to the Outback is for steak John" Shadow argued."Besides we should go to Chillie's, right Ell? she added turning to a still sleeping Eilliot.

"Thanks for backing me up lazy ass" She scolded the sleeping raven haired girl.

"Well where ever we go let's go soon I'm starved"Jeff informed rubbing his stomach.

Candice got up carefully so she did'nt wake up her sleeping girlfriend to turn the Tv from DvD to cable.

When she hit Input on the televison set it went to cable and the channel it was on was the news.

"The reports of the attacks that have been coming in since last Friday are at an all time high" Karen Storm reported. "Victims of the attacks get rabie like symptoms"Karen added.

_Woah that's the report from earlier _Shadow thought remembering how she missed most of the story.

Candice not really thiniking to much of the report on Tv turned the Tv off.

"Hey I was watching that!"Shadow exclaimed irritated that she was out of the loop of this whole "hoodlum" thing.

Come to think of it that word "hoodlum". _Hmmmm where have I heard that word before...was it from Ell?_ Shadow pondered.

"Sorry"Candice apologized. Just then there was a loud bang like knock at the door. It was loud enough to wake Eilliot up with a start.

"I'll get it"She mumbled still drowsy as she got up and went to the door.

Now let's keep in mind the time frame here,It's now about 8:00pm which already means it's dark out.

Eilliot opened the door "Hello"She said with a yawn. A low raspy groan was the reply she got back."huh?" Eilliot muttered rubbing her eyes, straining them to see through the dark. She heard a growl and then without warning she was lunged at by a guy more than twice her size.

"AHHH!" came Ell's scream as she hit the floor with a loud thud. "Holy shit!" Jeff Exclaimed. The sound of flesh ripping from bone seemed to reverberate through out the room. John was the one out of the rush of concerned friends trying to aid Eilliot who actually K.O'd the lunatic man with a coat rack. He struck the insane man so hard the wooden coat rack broke in two. Everyone was kneeling around Eilliot trying to make sure she was ok."oowww...ahhh man it hurts.." Eilliot informed her voice quivering. It was clear she was trying her hardest not to cry." Oh my god he took a clean chunk out of your arm"Shadow Exclaimed. It was true there was a nasty portion of flesh missing from the upper part of her tricep close to the shoulder of her ledt arm."Damn she's losing a lot of blood! Ashley quick go get some towel from the hall closet! I need to stop the bleeding"Candice said. Candice while in addtion to being a WWE diva was a certified nurse and was taking as many calsses as she could while being on the road to become a doctor.

"This looks bad" Jeff said as he and John gingerly place The girl on the couch. Ashley handed Candice the towels she requested.

"Thanks, ok just hang in there baby I'm gonna apply some pressure to stop the bleeding so it's going to hurt but I'm going to need you to try not to squrim" Candice explained as she held the towels against the wound. Eilliot flinched at the contact but did'nt make any noise of complaint.

"Shit this is bad...are'nt you aneimic?"John questioned

"No...no..I'm hemophilic.."Eilliot replied weakly.

"Fuck, I can't get her to clot I need my medical kit from my room some one get it"Candice informed her voice urgent.

"I got it"Shadow said running and retriving the kit and returning to the living room to give to candice. "you ok Ell?"Shadow asked genuiely concerned.

"Yea...I'm fine ok" Eilliot answered wincing as candice started stiching up Ell's wound. "Alright I'm finished with the stiches,thanks for being a little trooper for me babe" Candice said while giving Ell a kiss. "yea...yea anything for you candy"Ell replied weakly. "Is she going to be ok?" John questioned. "yeah aside fromthe pain she should be but I've gotta get her cloting pills and some advil for her"candice said.

"Woah this is the guy who jumped in front of our car"Ashley said aloud. Shadow walked over to where Ashley was standing to get a better look at the man. Indeed She had hit the mark when she had described himas some deranged clothes were ripped and tattered with a dingy shade to them. His hair was wild, his skin had a greyish tint to was blood around his mouth from bitting Ell. However Shadow noticed that there was several dark red spots and stains on his clothing. _Had this guy bitten other people? _Shadow wondered. And then as if some mental lightbulb clicked on in her head she realized what was going on. "Hey he's one of those hoodlums!" Shadow exclaimed with shock "Get him out of here!" she and Jeff picked up the guy and threw him out of the house after which they shut and locked the door.

_Wait! on the news report was'nt there something about the victims suffering from some sort of symptoms? _Shadow thought. "Hey put on the news there's a report on what happens after being bit"Shadow stated. She was nervous on what she would find out. Ashley turned the Tv back on. By this point Ell managed to sit up and lean on Candice for support.

"The police have urged the public to stay indoors and lock all doors and windows, as the hoodlum epidemic breaks out into full on riots" Karen storm reported. "once again we will go over the symptoms after an attack."Karen said. "Symptoms include neausea, fever, stomach pains, loss of consciousnes,vomiting, and in severe cases death" Karen informed.

After hearing the syptoms everyone turned to look at Eilliot all had the same qusiton on their minds. "Are you feeling ok Ell?"Candice asked concern and worry in her voice.

"Yea...I'm fine guys relax...other than a little fever and neusea and death I'm ok"Eilliot replied sarcaticly with a weak grin.

"That's not funny Ell!"Shadow scolded she knew her friend was trying to make a joke to ease everyone's worry but this wa'nt one of those joking matters.

"Seriously Ell are you ok?"Candice questioned.

"Yea other than the pain I feel ok"Eilliot admited.

"And now let's go live to Jake tucker on the street"Karen said.

"Hi I'm Jake tucker reporting to you live from outside the police barricades of where the riots started"Jake said

"The scene here is just horrific Karen, 14 officers have lost their lives to these hysteric people"Jake informed. As soon as he finished his sentence the barricade was overun and broken through. "Oh! it seems the barricade's been overthrown by the rioters"Jake stated. As a woman kunged for him and the camera that was heard was Jake scream and there was footage of the ground moving fromthe camera man running. Then the screen cut to a static and then an off air sign. The screen went back to Karen who's expression was of shock. "Uh...Jake...Jake?"Karen said trying to sound calm. She had seemed to collect herself a little and say "We have just lost the live feed, let's hope for the best for Jake Tucker and the crew with him". A few seconds after she had finished her sentence a loud bang was heard from off camera and the look on Karen's face is of pure terror.A man in th background shouted "They got in!". Karen got up from the desk and ran off camera while the camera got knocked over. The screen then cut to a technical diffculties sign.

After seeing that everyone was silence and shock. Shadow broke the silence by saying aloud "We are fucked"

"What are we going to do?"Ashley questiond fearfully while holding onto John's arm.

"Well we definately should'nt go outside"John said. "Your right we probaly should'nt captain obvious"Jeff said.

"Check othe channels to see if other staions are still on air" Eilliot said."We're going to need to be as informed as possible"She added.

They began flipping through channels,They discoverd that most non news networks and news staions were off found that channel 7 was still on air."Let's watch the footage of the "on the street interveiw" one more time"The male anchor said. The screen cut to footage of a guy with black hair that was short and green eyes that popped against his moocha skin tone.

The super underneath him read Marcus Redfield. "So you say you know how to combat these people?" The brunnete female reporter asked."Yeah they go down and stay down if you destroy the head"Marcus stated. "So just take something blunt like a shovel or a 2x4, hell even a frying pan will work as long as you hit them upside the head real good,you'll be fine"Marcus said sounding like an expert. "So is attacking the body is pointless?"The woman questioned.

"We'll yes and no, In terms of keeping them down yes in terms of slowing them down no"Marcus answered.

"If you have a gun and want to keep them at bay sure shoot them in the leg slow'em down, But if you want them to stay down aim for the head"He explained. "But tell me what makes damaging the torso or limbs so useless?"The brunette pressed.

"I know from pesonal experiance, I watched a cop shoot a hoodlum 7 times in the chest and the guy still did'nt go down, but once he shot him in the head he did'nt get back up"Marcus told the reporter. "You heard it from him veiwers if confronted by a hoodlum damage the head, well thank you for your time Marcus"The woman said. "Ok now back to you in the studio Joe"The brunette signed off. Then the screen went back to the male anchor the video over. The super underneath him read "Joe Flecther". "From what some of the crew members have already tested themselves, all the tips Marcus gave are true" Joe stated. "Yes so until we recive further instructions from officals keep these tips in mind" A female anchor said she was the same woman from the "on the street interveiw" the super underneath her read Diane Stone. Then Joe and Diane held their ears dor a second to hear from the earpieces they were wearing. Whatever they heard had to have been bad beacuse the looks on they're faces transformed into raw fear. "Breaking news we've just bee informed that a large number of hoodlums have gotten into the building" Joe informed his voice hollow. "Beacuse of this we will have to temporally go off air to deal with the situation at hand"Diane added sounding screen then cut to a technical diffculties sign."yep Shadow your right we are fucked"Eilliot said aloud.

They flipped through other channels to try and find other news staions that were on air, but found none."We gotta do something"Candice said she was still seated on the couch next to Ell, but at some point had wrapped her arms around her.

"We should find some makeshift weapons like shovels or something" Shadow suggested. "Yeah but we should board up the windows too"John said.

They split up into two groups. John and Jeff boarded up the windows while Ashley and SHadow found weapons. They ended up finding an axe, two shovels and two metal baseball bats." Ok now what?" Ashley asked."We should probaly keep the Tv on channel 7 in case they come back"Ashley said "Until then gusse we should just kill some time"John said. "Doing what?"Shadow asked. "Playing ERS" Eilliot stated. Everyone was a little surprised that Ell had been the one to suggest the game seeing as normally she hated it.

An hour had passed and everyone was still playing Ell after thirty minutes had to sit out, during a round because she complained of stomach pains and it being hot. Candice checked her temperature and discovered it was 103 degrees. So Ell was laying down on the couch, During one of the rounds the Tv which had been left on the channel 7 news staion cut to an emergency broadcast picture with the boop sound.

"I don't think that means they will be coming back"Candice said "I'll see if there are any other staions that are on air"John voluntered.

"In the meantime why don't we make something to eat"Shadow suggested."come on Candice let's make something to eat"Shadow said.

They both went into the kitchen and made spagetti and asked Jeff to help her make the salad.

John was still searching for some sort of news staion that was on by request of Candice was keeping an eye on dinner was made everyone sat down to eat."I found one staion that was up but it was on technical difficulties and had a little timer on it that said back in one hour"John informed."That's good"Shadow ate for about an hour and then cleaned the clean up was done,they returned to the living room just in time beacuse the timer had a minute left on the minute the screen cut to a man with jet balck hair and light grey eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and a white overcoat. " Hi I hope I'm reaching someone out there, my name is Pervy Valentine and I'm a scientist"He said. "Me and my wife have a safehouse and are asking any survivors seeking refuge to come here"Pervy informed.

"We have plenty of supplies"Pervy added."Now I know the government told you to stay indoors until further notice,Fuck that"Pervy said.

"This is not going to get any better trust me on that, If you want to survive get to our location at Anderson Rd house number 3345"Pervy said. "Shit the circuits are starting to short! Were going to have to go off air for twenty minutes, once again the address is Anderson Rd house 3345"Pervy said as the screen cut to an off air sign.

"We should go"Jeff said. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"Ashley asked."What other options do we have right now?"Shadow said.

"Let's vote on it, all for going raise your hands"Candice ,Jeff,Shadow,and Ell raised their hands."Sorry but majority vote wins Ash"Candice stated.

"Well it's settled were going"John said.

They made a plan to take Ell's suburban and candice would drive beacause she knew the packed into the car with there makeshift weapons, opened the garage and took off."You sure you know where your going?"Jeff asked.

"Yeah I know my home town pretty well"Candice replied."How long will it be till we get there?"Ashley asked. "An hour"Candice replied.

After that everyone was silent."Ugh...aww man.."Eilliot muttered."What? what's wrong?"Shadow asked was sitting by Eilliot who had the window seat."I...I...I feel like.."Eilliot murmered before rolling down the window and she finished she took a water bottle from the centerconsole and took a swig of water swished it around in her mouth then spi it out the window. "Are you aalright?"Shadow asked alarmed knew that if there was one thing Eilliot refused to do it was throw up she really hated it and would'nt unless she was really sick."Ugh...no..not really?"Ell replied feared the worst but hoped for the best of her friend's fate.

Ell rolled her window back up."Just relax for now Ell try and get some rest"Shadow advised soothingly.

"Hey if I don't make it look after Candice for me ok?"Eilliot said

"Don't talk like that Ell your going to be ok"SHadow reassured."But if I'm not just look after her for me ok?"Eilliot said softly.

"Yea..ok I will but your going to be ok Ell,Now just try and get some sleep"Shadow stated"

"Ok"Elilliot replied as she laid back and closed her eyes and soon drifted into sleep.

* * *

**ok so that was Chapter 3 in hoodlum...boy so far things are'nt looking good... hopefully they will all make it out of this mess alive.I'll try and get chap 4 up as soon as posible thank you for reading please review**

**Echokid14**


End file.
